In the moving industry, it is quite usual to face the situation of having to move large, heavy, and sometimes awkwardly shaped objects such as furniture or appliances within the confines of buildings. The movement of large objects is not limited to the venue of commercial buildings, but is equally experienced in residential settings, for example, relocating furniture to achieve a new floor plan or moving the furniture or large objects to a new home. Other occurrences arise from office downsizing, wiring upgrades, etc. that frequently mandate office reconfigurations, requiring that the furniture or objects be moved or rotated. Furniture is also frequently moved, for example, in healthcare and educational facilities for cleaning. In such instances, as in the installation of modular carpet, it is desirable to move the furniture quickly, with the least possible effort and, preferably, after hours with a limited number of workers.
Office equipment is usually moved with a hand truck, four-wheel dolly, and the like and can require several individuals working together. The work is hard, labor intensive and injuries can result during the performance of the work. Other furniture, such as workstations, computers, etc. is also difficult to move. A common method of moving the heavy objects includes employing professional movers to pick the object up and carry it by hand, but this is not always an economically feasible or a possible arrangement because of the lack or cost of labor.
Advancements in the mobility of objects, such as appliances and furniture have been made as described, for example in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0050389, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/199,305 that was filed Aug. 27, 2008 entitled FURNITURE SLIDE ASSEMBLIES AND METHOD OF USE and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The above Patent Publication No. 2010/0050389 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.